Junior NBA and Kiddie PBA turns as PBA-NBA Kiddie Junior
April 28, 2013, 4:00pm The Kapinoy Network is IBC continues to challenge the country's two leading networks and is now remains the strong number 3 in no time, and even the number 2. Viva Entertainment has 770 million a day for their 50-hours of block-time on IBC known as ' The Kapinoy Network', and all those of new Viva-TV programs will now get any revenues in commercials, has making more money with the PBA and NBA. IBC now is P33.920 billion in 2011 and P1.5 billion in 2012 for the net income and P203 billion in 2012 for the rising revenues on top of the P1 billion pesos plus fine that IBC chairman Eric Canoy. RPN and IBC are controlled by the government through PCGG ownership is keeping them from doing TV shows, and practically their programming is run by blocktimers truly innovative. The Kapinoy programming of IBC remains the number 3 network in the country, while iDMZ is now the country's #1 internet danzre mix FM radio. The day will come when we can now watch Viva-TV shows on IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA for mobile phones, computers, and other gadgets. In the meantime, Solar Entertainment buying RPN-9 in the programming block ETC while Viva Entertainment will continue to buying IBC-13 as the new primetime programming block called Viva-TV. The two of sequestered-TV networks has the blocktimers in privatization as well as the government-owned network PTV-4. IBC-13 known as Viva-TV of course, has the PBA and NBA games, alongside other sports events such as WWE wrestling has Raw and Smackdown, the Asia's largets mix-martial arts ONE Fighting Championship and boxing shows has The Main Event and Donaire Flashback. Viva TV continues to buying the PBA and NBA millions to the required coverage rights back last 2000s to buy the sequestered TV-radio network IBC-13 generated profits from the endeavor. The governmwnt in the privatize IBC did not allowed to sell the networks because is the good viewership ratings from the other two networks and surely Rosario wants to buy Viva Group of Companies. The PBA and NBA games continues on IBC-13 will improve their viewership ratings while Viva Tagalog movies aired on Channel 13 and watch Viva-TV hit programs. Their new discoveries of Viva stars like Cristine Reyes, Richard Yap, Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Mario Maurer, Xyriel Manabat, James Yap and Kobe Bryant in the movie and television industry while IBC local production. The present arrangement calls for IBC-13 to control non-primetime hours, while Viva-TV takes hold of the primetime hours. In the drama series like teleserye Esperanza and My amily Xyriel continue to competitors in the soap operas and fantasy series as well as the teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend and the hit comedy show are Wapak and Petra's Panniest. As Viva-TV in the three of the flagship programs namely are the top-rating phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link, the two local version of an international game show franchise in United Kingdom; and the talent search show for the singing contest Born to be a Star for the local version of an international talent search franchise in United States for the singing superstar fans, will continue to bring more viewers in the new treat. In the Viva-TV blocktime with IBC continues that Viva-TV will airing their sports programming like PBA and NBA for basketball fans, The Main Event and Donaire Flashback, well-loved billiards World Pool Masters, wrestling fans like ONE Fighting Championship, WWE Raw and WWE Smackdown will bring the sports fans and teleserye fans. In PrimeTastik of the 5:30 to 11:30 p.m. after and before IBC's flagship news programs, on weeknights has 2 of popular telenovelas, 2 of asianovelas, the 2 of phenomenal game shows, the 2 primetime teleseryes and comedy shows in the established popular shows. Junior NBA and Kiddie PBA turns PBA-NBA Kiddie Junior Success of Junior NBA and Kiddie PBA, turn into one as the newest addition to two of children's basketball league called the PBA-NBA Kiddie Junior which the coverage held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. Among the network’s executives present at the recently-concluded advertising congress, where IBC under Viva-TV block they gave away more than P1-M cash in prize money to representatives of the advertising agencies who will joined Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star just for the day. The new PBA-NBA Kiddie Junior airing on May 25, 2013 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in kiddie basketball with NBA players Michael Jordan of Chicago Bulls and PBA players James Yap of San Mig Coffee Mixers. Kids enjoy the stage to welcome the new sports line-up of Viva-TV on IBC, including the new record-breaking seasons of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) that has now known as two of the country’s premier basketball tournament in the country and in the Asia in the sports children fans of the Junior NBA and the Kiddie PBA. 'IBC Sked in May 1-6, 2013' Wednesday (May 1) :4 pm -- KapinoyLand :4:30 pm -- K-POP Star Hunt :5:15 pm -- Palabra de Mujer :5:45 pm -- Winx Club :6:30 pm -- Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm -- 2013 PBA All-Star Weekend (LIVE) :Obstacle Challenge, 3- Point Shootout, Slam Dunk Contest :Live at the Davao del Sur Coliseum, Digos City, Davao del Sur :9:30 pm -- Esperanza :10 pm -- Rosalinda :10:30 pm -- My Daughter the Flower (Finale) :11 pm -- Petra's Panniest :11:30 pm -- Ronda Trese Thursday (May 2) :4 pm -- KapinoyLand :4:30 pm -- K-POP Star Hunt :5:15 pm -- Palabra de Mujer :5:45 pm -- Winx Club :6:30 pm -- Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm -- 5 Girls and Daddy (Finale) :8:30 pm -- The Weakest Link :9:30 pm -- Esperanza :10 pm -- Rosalinda :10:30 pm -- My Daughter the Flower (Finale) :11 pm -- Petra's Panniest :11:30 pm -- Ronda Trese Friday (May 3) :6:30 pm -- Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm -- 2013 PBA All-Star Weekend: PBA Greats vs. PBA Stalwarts (LIVE) :9:30 pm -- Esperanza :10 pm -- Rosalinda :10:30 pm -- My Daughter the Flower (Finale) :11 pm -- Petra's Panniest :11:30 pm -- Ronda Trese Saturday (May 4) :2:30 pm -- NBA Playoffs 2013: Golden State Warriors vs. Denver Nuggets (Live Via Satellite) :Live at the Davao del Sur Coliseum, Digos City, Davao del Sur :5 pm -- 2013 PBA All-Star Weekend: PBA San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. NBA Chicago Bulls (LIVE) :7 pm -- ONE FC :8 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Guest with Robert Jaworski) :9 pm -- WWE RAW :10 pm -- Happy TODAS :10:45 pm -- Kapinoy Cinema: Moron 5 and the Crying Lady :Starring Luis Manzano, DJ Durano, Marvin Agustin, Billy Crawford, DJ Durano and John Lapus :12:30 am -- Express Balita (LIVE) Sunday (May 5) :11:30 am -- NBA Playoffs 2013: Atlanta Hawks vs. Indiana Pacers (Live Via Satellite) :2 pm -- Donaire Flashback :3 pm -- Sandy's Boyfriend (Premiere) :Starring AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre :4 pm -- 2013 PBA All-Star Weekend (LIVE) :Shooting Stars and Gilas Pilipinas vs. PBA All-Star Selection :Live at the Davao del Sur Coliseum, Digos City, Davao del Sur :8:30 pm -- Born to be a Star (New Season) :Hosted by Anja Aguilar with co-host Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico :9:45 pm -- WWE Smackdown :10:30 pm -- Sinemaks: Tumayo Ka't Lumaban :Starring Ronnie Ricketts :12:30 am -- FExpress Balita (LIVE) 'IBC-13 Sked in May 11 and 12, 2013' Saturday :2:30 pm -- NBA Playoffs 2013: San Antonio Spurs vs. Golden State Warriors (Live Via Satellite) :5 pm -- 2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup Semi-Finals: Alaska Aces vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (LIVE) :Live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum :7 pm -- ONE FC :8 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Guest: Meg Imperial) :9 pm -- WWE RAW :9:45 pm -- Wapak :10:30 pm -- Kapinoy Cinema: Who's That Girl? :Starring Anne Curtis and Luis Manzano :12 mn -- Express Balita (LIVE) Sunday :12 nn -- NBA Playoffs 2013: Miami Heat vs. Chicaco Bulls (Live Via Satellite) :2:30 pm -- Donaire Flashback :3:15 pm -- Sandy's Boyfriend :4 pm -- NBA Playoffs 2013: New York Knicks vs. Indiana Pacers (Live Via Satellite) :6:30 pm -- 2013 PBA Comissioners' Cup Semi-Finals: the Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Kings (LIVE) :Live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum with Sandy's Boyfriend and Esperanza stars this Sunday for a sport superstars, with Sandy's Boyfriend love-team AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre versus Esperanza stars Cristine Reyes' perfrom a opening number. PBA stars James Yap also in the San Mig Coffee Mixers.'' :8:30 pm -- Born to be a Star :9:45 pm -- WWE Smackdown :'''10:30 pm -- Sinemaks: Kumukulong Dugo :Starring Ronnie Ricketts :12:30 am -- Express Balita (LIVE) 'IBC-13 Sked on May 18 and 19, 2013' Saturday :2:30 pm -- NBA Eastern Conference Semifinals, Game 6 (Via Satellite) :Miami Heat vs. Chicago Bulls :5 pm -- PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals, Game 2 (LIVE) :Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces :7 pm -- ONE FC :8 pm -- Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Guest: Marvin Ong) :9 pm -- WWE RAW :9:45 pm -- Wapak :10:30 pm -- Kapinoy Cinema: Runaway Bride :Starring Julia Roberts and Richard Gere :12 mn -- Express Balita (LIVE) Sunday :11:30 am -- NBA Western Conference Semifinals, Game 6 (Via Satellite) :Indiana Pacers vs. New York Knicks :2 pm -- Donaire Flashback :3 pm -- Sandy's Boyfriend :4 pm -- PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals, Game 3 (LIVE) :Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel :8:30 pm -- Born to be a Star :9:45 pm -- WWE Smackdown :10:30 pm -- Sinemaks: Hawak Ko Buhay Mo :Starring Ronnie Ricketts :12:30 am -- Express Balita (LIVE)